


one more cup of coffee

by malskira



Series: The Witcher Oneshots [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, I will die on that hill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, let yennefer be a nervous lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malskira/pseuds/malskira
Summary: At first, Yennefer told herself that it was because the shop was on the way to work, definitely not for the stunning barista.----Or; the Yentriss coffee shop oneshot we all need
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: The Witcher Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696705
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	one more cup of coffee

The first time Yennefer stopped at Aretuza Coffee, it truly was out of necessity. She had almost slept past her alarm and was in desperate need of caffeine and something small to eat.

She had quickly become friends with the owner, Tissaia. Despite this, she still didn't go to the shop that often. Yennefer never had enough time in the morning. 

One morning, though, Yennefer slept late once again, missing her alarm. She hurried out of the bed, got dressed, and headed to work. 

She worked at the local high school and couldn't risk being late. 

Luckily, the shop was along the way, so it wasn't much of an inconvenience. 

Yennefer walked through the doors of Aretuza, not finding Tissaia behind the counter, but she instead found the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen.

Needless to say, she started stopping at Aretuza more often. Tissaia once asked her about it.

" _You've been coming by the shop more, I've realized._ " Tissaia said with a hint of a smirk.

" _I don't know what you're talking about._ " Yennefer knew playing dumb wouldn't work.

In her defense, she never felt like she had to. She was always brutally honest, but she found it impossible to do so when it came to the barista, whose name she recently learned. _Triss, it fit_ , Yennefer thought.

" _So it doesn't have anything to do with Triss?_ " 

They both knew the answer to that, so Tissaia dropped it. She always was able to read Yennefer like an open book.

At first, Yennefer told herself that it was because the shop was on the way to work, definitely not for the stunning barista. She quickly stopped lying to herself, though. 

So, today was just like any ordinary day. Yennefer walked through the doors of Aretuza, the scent of coffee washing over her.

"Yennefer," Triss said with a bright smile, "The usual?"

"Yes, please." Yennefer returned the smile. 

Triss went to the back to make the order. Yennefer took a seat at a nearby table. Triss soon came back with her order, a smiley face written on the side of the cup. 

She smiled, "Thank you, Triss. You're a lifesaver."

"Well, I couldn't have you dying on me so soon." Triss opened her mouth, a question clear on her mind, "Hey, would you w-oh shoot, there's someone at the counter. See you tomorrow?" 

The possibility of what Triss was going to ask was like an itch Yennefer couldn't scratch. It remained this way for the rest of the morning.

She was sitting at her desk, looking at the coffee cup. She smiled lightly at the thought of Triss.

"What has you in such a good mood today?" Jaskier asked, leaning against the doorway of her classroom.

"Why is it any of your concern?" She shot back, but there was no venom in her words.

Jaskier was one of Yennefer's only actual friends, especially work friend. From an outside point of view, they should hate each other. 

Jaskier is overly talkative, quite annoying at times, and was married to her ex and father of her child. 

The latter was the thing that bothered Yennefer. Her and Geralt dated in college, before she found out she's a lesbian. They're both on good terms, better terms than they were together, in fact. 

"See, now I'm even more intrigued." Jaskier moved to sit at a empty student's desk near her. 

Both of their classes were at lunch, so the whole room was empty. 

"Who has you smiling like that, my dear Yennefer?" She rolled her eyes at the name, "No, no, don't do that. Answer me, you know I won't stop pestering you until you tell me."

She caved because she knew he was right, "It's this barista at Aretuza. Her name is Triss, and she's so pretty, and I'm trying to think of a way to ask her out."

"I've never known you to be shy, Yen."

"I know, and that's why this is so frustrating. It's just something about her."

Jaskier smiled softly at her, "Is it too cliché to say to be yourself?"

"Yes." She said blankly.

"What I'm saying is, you should just go for it. Be your bold and brave self, you can do it. If you she says no, which is very unlikely because look at you," Yennefer rolled her eyes at him, "Then that's okay. You could do better then. Okay?"

"Okay. Now get out of my classroom and pretend this never happened. I need to grade, so these little monsters can get off my ass about their tests."

Jaskier laughed loudly, "There's the Yennefer I know and love."

He blew her a kiss as he walked out of her room. She smiled at their interaction. 

Over the years, Jaskier became like a brother to her. Even if she wouldn't admit it at times, she appreciated him and his company.

Tomorrow then, Yennefer decided. Tomorrow she would ask Triss out.

Her phone went off a few minutes after Jaskier left.

_Geralt: The barista at Tissaia's shop, huh?_

_**Yennefer: I hate you and your dumbass husband who can't keep his mouth shut.** _

She put her phone down only to have to pick it up a moment later.

_Idiot: hey! dumbass is not a nice thing to call me, ma'am :(_

_**Yennefer: Then stop sharing my secrets.** _

_Idiot: you love me anyways ;)_

_**Yennefer: Stop with those weird faces and let me grade.** _

_Idiot: no >:)_

Yennefer pressed the block button over both of their contacts and went back to grading.

"What the fuck now?" She almost yelled when he phone went off again.

_Princess: nice job blocking them. deserved queen! go off! <3_

She smiled at Ciri's message, mentally making a note to stop having Ciri and Jaskier share their weird vocabulary. It was like having two Jaskiers sometimes with the way they'd talk.

____

Today was the day. Yennefer woke up early, so she could head down to the shop. She threw on a dark purple button down and paired it with some dark pants and boots. 

Looking herself over in the mirror, she decided it was a decent look. 

Yennefer made her way to her car, driving to Aretuza. She parked in the front and took a deep breath before getting out. 

Walking through the doors, the familiar scent of coffee hitting her.

"Yennefer," Triss smiled again, "You're here early today. Do you still want your regular?"

"Yes, please, thank you."

Triss nodded, going to the back to make it. Yennefer took a seat by the front. She took in her surroundings once more.

There seemed to be more plants than last time. They seemed to multiply every time Yennefer was here. She guessed it had something to do with Triss. Tissaia wasn't really a plant type of person.

"Here you go." Triss handed her the drink, "Mind if I sit with you for a moment? It's not really busy."

"Go ahead. In fact, I had a question for you." Yennefer looked to the other woman, "Would you maybe want to grab something dinner with me one night?"

"Are you asking me out?" Triss asked.

"Yes, if that's okay with you."

Triss smiled brightly at her, "Of course. It's what I was going to ask you yesterday, but I didn't have time." Triss was about to continue when someone walked through the doors, "I'll see you later to work out a night?"

Yennefer nodded as Triss stood up. Triss waved lightly to her before walking back behind the counter. 

Yennefer sat and drank the rest of her coffee before looking at the time. _Fuck_ , she should be on her way right now.

She stood up quickly, walking out the doors.

"Yennefer, wait." Triss called out from behind her.

Yennefer turned around to see Triss holding another drink.

"It's tea, I hope you like it." Triss seemed nervous about it.

"I'm sure I will." Yennefer smiled, reassuring her.

"I'm sure you have to go, but call me, alright?" Yennefer nodded in response.

Triss leaned over, pressing her lips to Yennefer's cheeks quickly. A small peck that still made heat rush to her cheeks and her lips quirk up.

Triss turned around and walked back into the shop.

Yennefer looked to her cup to see a number written on it, but a message was there as well.

_for my favorite customer (and person in general) <3 :)_

**Author's Note:**

> yennefer is sometimes a nervous lesbian because i say so and am projecting onto her. 
> 
> seriously though, the lack of yentriss fics is a literal crime.
> 
> i hope everyone enjoyed though! this was something nice, short, and sweet to write in the middle of all my other ongoing witcher fics so!
> 
> kudos/comments are appreciated!! <3 :)


End file.
